nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
RP-Guide: Goblins - Grün, geizig, genial!
"Goblins - Grün, geizig, genial!" ist ein Rollenspiel-Guide für angehende Goblins, der am 8. Mai 2010 als Gemeinschaftsproduktion von Greshia Bloodeye und Tysath erstellt wurde. Hier nur ein kleiner Textauszug mitten aus dem Guide: : 2.4 Der Zweite Krieg und die Horde : Ein Abgesandter der Horde unter ihrem neuen Anführer, Orgrim Doomhammer, machte den ersten Schritt und leitete Verhandlungen über ein Kriegsbündnis der Goblins mit der Horde ein, woraufhin ein einzelner Handelsprinz - es wird vermutet, dass dies Handelsprinz Steamwheedle war - und sein Kartell die Exklusivpartner der Horde wurden. Die Abmachung erschien perfekt und der Handelsprinz war der Überzeugung, dass die Orcs den Krieg gewinnen würden, also war es für ihn nur logisch, sich auf die Gewinnerseite zu stellen. :'' Die Goblins dienten der Horde mit ihren Erfindungen und versorgten sie vor allem mit Kriegsmaschinerie, wie zum Beispiel den bekannten Zeppelinen zum Transport oder den speziell angefertigten Tauchapparaturen, die an Seeschildkröten, die der Stormreaver-Clan bändigte, angebracht, und von Goblins letztendlich betätigt wurden, um feindliche Truppenbewegungen auszuspionieren und Flotten auszuschalten. Das Goblinkartell stellte desweiteren auch die berühmt-berüchtigten Goblin-Sappeure zur Verfügung.'' : Die Horde bezahlte die Goblins direkt mit geplündertem Gold beziehungsweise anderweitiger Kriegsbeute. Zu dieser Zeit konnten die Goblins ebenfalls ihren Sklaven- und Gladiatorenmarkt gewinnbringend ausbauen. Den vollen Guide gibt es dann hier: Goblins - Grün, geizig, genial! Inhalt Folgender Guide entsteht, um zukünftigen Unternehmern, Tüftlern und Halsabschneidern... Kurz: Angehenden Goblins, ein wenig Unterstützung im Sinne von Hintergrundinformationen zu bieten. In diesem Sinne: “Time is money, friend!” Geschichtlicher Hintergrund Chronologisch werden die Goblins das erste Mal während dem Krieg der Ahnen erwähnt. Deathwing unterhielt eine Goblindienerschaft und erschuf die so genannte Drachenseele mit Unterstützung von geschickten Goblinhandwerkern. Au ßerdem brachten Goblins später eine spezielle Rüstung aus Adamantit an Deathwing an, um seinen Körper, der den chaotischen Kraften der Dämonenseele ausgesetzt war, zusammenzuhalten. Ursprung Die Goblins waren ursprünglich eine zurückgezogen lebende, eingeborene Rasse auf der im Südmeer gelegenen Insel Kezan. Die dort ebenfalls ansässigen Dschungeltrolle versklavten die im Vergleich zu ihren heutigen Nachkommen doch sehr primitiven und einfältigen Goblins und setzten sie als Minenarbeiter im Berg Kajaro ein. Im Laufe ihrer Bergbauarbeiten entdeckten die Goblins ein mysteriöses Mineral namens Kaja’mite. Ihre Herren, die Dschungeltrolle, schätzten das Mineral als wichtiges Medium für ihre Voodoorituale und zwangen die Goblins, mehr von diesem Mineral zu fördern. Die Goblins aber kamen mit der Zeit dahinter, dass dem Erz weitaus mehr Zaubermacht innewohnte, als die Trolle wussten. Deshalb begannen sie, das Kaja’mite insgeheim in ihren Stollen zu horten – schließlich hatten die Goblins das weitreichende Höhlensystem angelegt – und schufen daraus krude, also sehr primitive, aber dennoch machtvolle “Artefakte”. Entwicklung Das Mineral Kaja’mite hatte unerwartete Auswirkungen auf die Goblins: Die zu Beginn vergleichsweise unterentwickelten Goblins wurden zunehmend intelligenter und starteten erste Gehversuche in der Entwicklung von primitiven Waffen und Rüstungen. Bereits in diesen Tagen eigneten sie sich eine gewisse Durchtriebenheit an und schmiedeten einen Plan, um sich von ihren Unterdrückern, den Trollen, zu befreien. In kurzer Zeit wurden die Goblins die neuen Herren Kezans und ernannten das von ihnen angelegte und inzwischen weit verzweigte Höhlensystem unter Kezan zu ihrer Hauptstadt Undermine. In den folgenden Jahren erweiterten sie ihr Technikwissen um ein vielfaches und entwickelten angeblich die ersten dampfgetriebenen Anlagen auf ganz Azeroth. Auf ihrem Entwicklungszenit angekommen, schufen die Goblins technische Geräte und Hilfsmittel, die ihre heutigen Erfindungen regelrecht lächerlich wirken lassen. Die Goblins etablierten sich als wahrhafte Meister der Technik und begannen, ihre gefertigten Waren auf dem offenen Markt zu verkaufen. Das Handelsimperium und der Erste Krieg Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die Kaja'mite Vorkommen immer seltener, bis schließlich kein Kaja'mite auf Kezan mehr gefunden werden konnte. Aufgrund dieser doch sehr einschneidenden Entwicklung verließen mehr und mehr Goblins Kezan, breiteten sich auf ganz Azeroth aus und suchten vergebens nach neuen Kaja'mite Vorkommen. Ohne ihr Mineral Kaja'mite degenerierten die Goblins, und konnten ihre brillianten Gerätschäften nicht reproduzieren oder instand halten. Die neuen, weniger fortschrittlichen Erfindungen waren unberechenbarer, wirkten weniger durchdacht und mehr provisorisch zusammengezimmert, dem Zufall überlassen. Sprich: Sie ähnelten den im Spiel bekannten Errungenschaften. Zu dieser Zeit der Expansion begeisterten sich die Goblins zunehmend für die Wirtschaft Azeroths und entwickelten sich bis zum Ausbruch des Zweiten Krieges zur Nummer Eins in Sachen Handel und Kommerz. Da Goblins Opportunisten sind und waren, ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, während des ersten Krieges soviel Gold wie möglich zu machen. Mit Hilfe ihres angehäuften Reichtums bauten sie während des ersten Krieges ihr Handelsimperium auf. Der Zweite Krieg und die Horde Ein Abgesandter der Horde unter ihrem neuen Anführer, Orgrim Doomhammer, machte den ersten Schritt und leitete Verhandlungen über ein Kriegsbündnis der Goblins mit der Horde ein, woraufhin ein einzelner Handelsprinz (es wird vermutet, dass dies Handelsprinz Steamwheedle war) und sein Kartell die Exklusivpartner der Horde wurden. Die Abmachung erschien perfekt und der Handelsprinz war der Überzeugung, dass die Orcs den Kriegs gewinnen wurden, also war es für ihn nur logisch, sich auf die Gewinnerseite zu stellen. Die Goblins dienten der Horde mit ihren Erfindungen und versorgten sie vor allem mit Kriegsmaschinerie, wie zum Beispiel den bekannten Zeppelinen zum Transport oder den speziell angefertigten Tauchapparaturen, die an Seeschildkröten, die der Stormreaver-Clan bändigte, angebracht, und von Goblins letztendlich betätigt wurden, um feindliche Truppenbewegungen auszuspionieren und Flotten auszuschalten. Das Goblinkartell stellte des weiteren auch die berühmt-berüchtigten Goblin-Sappeure zur Verfügung. Die Horde bezahlte die Goblins direkt mit geplündertem Gold beziehungsweise anderweitiger Kriegsbeute. Zu dieser Zeit konnten die Goblins ebenfalls ihren Sklaven- und Gladiatorenmarkt gewinnbringend ausbauen. Neutrale Position zwischen Horde und Allianz Gegen Ende des Zweiten Krieges bereute der Handelsprinz, sich auf eine Seite gestellt zu haben. Seit diesem Tag blieben die Goblins aller Kartelle neutral. So stellten die Goblins ab dem dritten Krieg unter Anderem Zeppeline, Schredder, Sappeure, Tüftler und "Potion Docs" für Chemische Kriegsführung zur Verfügung (Für entsprechende Preise, versteht sich). ("Goblins fought with the Horde in the Second War, but broke o when they realized that its more protable to work both sides. However, many goblins remember the fun of the Horde and are willing to lower mercenary prices to Thrall and his people. Goblins o er almost exclusive transport services for the Horde, whether in their steamboats or zeppelins. Youre more likely to nd a team of goblin sappers, who take great pleasure in the chaos the Horde creates, meshed into Horde forces than those of the Alliance.") Aufgrund ihrer früheren Kontakte während des Zweiten Krieges unterhalten Goblins also eher mit der Horde als mit der Allianz Geschäftskontakte. Charakteristika Aussehen *Körper: Der gewöhnliche Goblin ist von eher schmächtig-drahtiger Statur, ungefähr drei Fuß groß (Das sind ca. 91cm), und wiegt zwischen 30 und 50 Pfund. (Ca. 14kg bis 23kg). Im Kapitel "Height and Weight" gibt es Tabellen für Größe und Gewicht der Rassen "On the other hand, you could roll for your characters height and weight on Table 74: Random Height and Weight. Roll the dice listed in the Height Modier column to get a number. Then, use that number to add to the PCs base height to determine the random height. Then, take that same number, multiply it based on the formula in the Weight Modier column, and add that gure to the PCs Base Weight." Goblins haben eine lange, spitz zulaufende Nase, sowie ein spitzes Kinn, lange spitze Ohren und grüne, lederartige Haut. Ihre Arme sind lang und schlank, und ihre Finger flink. *Besondere rassenbedingte Fähigkeiten: Goblins haben "Low-Light Vision", das heißt eine Nachtsichtfähigkeit. Goblins können unter Sternen-, Mond- und Fackellicht doppelt so weit wie Menschen sehen, außerdem erkennen sie Farben und Details unter diesen Lichtbedingungen. Alle Goblins haben für gewöhnlich eine hohe Affinität für Technik, mechanische Geräte und Alchemie, außerdem sind sie besonders geschickt im Umgang mit Adamantit, also der Anfertigung von Adamantitrüstungen und -waffen. *Kleidung: Goblins tragen im Allgemeinen Lederkleidung, die in Form von Schürzen geschnitten ist, um sich zum Beispiel vor ätzenden Flüssigkeiten zu schützen. Ihre Augen bedecken sie mit speziellen, meistens selbst entworfenen Brillen. Der restliche Körper ist zumeist übersäht mit unterschiedlichen technischen Geräten. Die Kleidung kann natürlich je nach Beruf und persönlichen Fähigkeiten und Geschmäckern variieren. Bewaffnung Goblins verwenden häufig Pistolen und Gewehre. Aufgrund ihrer Größe benutzen sie keine Waffen, die fü̈r Menschen und ähnliche Rassen ausgelegt sind, da ihren physischen Kräften eben Grenzen gesetzt sind – vor allem im Kampf. Was ihnen allerdings in Sachen physischer Kraft fehlt, machen sie mit ihren Hilfsmittelchen in Form von technischen Spielereien wieder wett. Für den Nahkampf verwenden Goblins unter anderem Vibroklingen, Dampframmen und Voltasche Spulen. Goblins schü̈tzen sich häufig mit hydraulischen Panzerungen und anderen Geräschaften, die den Rahmen sprengen wü̈rden. Apropos Sprengen: goblinische Bewaffnung geht nicht ohne eine gehö̈rige Menge “BOOM!”, das heißt, dass Goblins eine weite Bandbreite an Minen, Granaten, Dynamitstangen und Raketenwerfern in mannigfaltigen Spezialanfertigungen verwenden. Boshafte Erfindungen wie das Klingenfass, rotierende messerscharfe Filettiermesser, Chemische Keulen oder Giftpfeil- injektoren runden das Waffenarsenal ab. Alter *Erwachsen: 20 *Mittleres Alter: 40 *Alt: 58 *Ehrwürdiges Alter: 73 max Alter (verm.) 150 Sprache Keiner hätte es für möglich gehalten, aber Goblin oder Goblinisch ist die Sprache der Goblins. Geschriebenes Goblin oder Goblinisch beruht auf dem “Common Alphabet”. Goblins sind Azeroths Händler schlechthin, d.h. sie müssen so viele Sprachen wie mö̈glich beherrschen, schließlich will man einen potentiellen Kunden nicht verlieren, und schon gar nicht, weil man seine Sprache nicht kann. Namen Jeder Goblin hat für gewöhnlich einen Vornamen – also einen Geburtsnamen – und einen Familiennamen. Der Familienname spiegelt meistens irgendeine Errungenschaft, Erfindung oder mehr oder weniger verrückte Tat eines Vorfahren wieder. Wenn Goblins allerdings der Ansicht sind, dass sie ihren “Familiennamensgeber” übertrumpft haben, so kommt es schon vor, dass sie sich einen entsprechend neuen Namen zulegen. *Beispiele für männliche Namen: Zautso, Beedle, Chizbolt, Nuzak, (Himmik, Harlo, Blixxrak, etc.) *Beispiele für weibliche Namen: Lystis, Mefeero, Sazai, Rossa, (Evie, Lunnix, Meggi, etc.) *Beispiele für Familiennamen: Steamgear, Boltnose, Leafgrinder, (Peppinrocker, Sprocketslip, Whirlbrew, etc.) Glaube Goblins glauben an sich selbst und an Gold. Sie haben keine “Staatsreligion”, sie verehren also keine Götter oder glauben an das Heilige Licht, obwohl sie derartige Religionen und Philosophien durchaus kennen. Immaterielle Anschauungen wie z.B. der Schamanismus oder das Heilige Licht werden eher kritisch beäugt – mit erhobener Augenbraue – schließlich kann man sie nicht wiegen oder Gewinn damit machen. Trotzdem respektieren Goblins höhere Entitäten, die größere Macht als sie haben, auch wenn sie diese nicht direkt anbeten. (Interessant dürfte hier vor allem Lore vs. Cataclysm werden. Goblins bekommen Priester und Schamanen als spielbare Klassen. Die spielbaren Goblins sind Flüchtlinge, und extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen, also... – Anm. d. Verf.) Goblins... *Goblins sind die geborenen Händler, die Quintessenz eines Händlers, wenn man so will. Sie haben sowohl die exotischsten Waren, als auch normale Gü̈ter für die höchstmöglichen Preis im Angebot. Um es noch einmal klarzustellen: Goblins verkaufen ALLES, was in irgendeiner Form Gold bringen könnte. Handel kommt an erster Stelle, danach die Wissenschaft, deren Ergebnisse nach Möglichkeit auch wieder verkauft werden. *Goblins lieben es zu feilschen, haben exzellente Ware und können nicht über den Tisch gezogen werden, behaupten sie jedenfalls... *Goblins versuchen mit allen Rassen auszukommen, auch wenn einige Rassen – zum Beispiel Tauren und Nachtelfen – so ihre Probleme mit Goblins haben. Man möchte natürlich mit möglichst vielen Rassen Handel treiben. Desto mehr Kunden, desto mehr Handel und Gold. *Goblins haben zum Beispiel im Allgemeinen keine Vorurteile gegenü̈ber Halborcs, sie bewundern sogar ihren Mut, große Risiken auf sich zu nehmen. *Goblins sind eine unnachgiebige Bande. Warentausch? – Nein, danke! Wir nehmen nur Gold! ... und Silber, aber ungern. – Gold wird in allen Variationen angenommen. Goldmü̈nzen, Golderz, Goldstaub, Goldschmuck, Gold... *Goblins haben Humor. Einen sehr “ausgefallenen” Humor mit “leicht” grausamen Zü̈gen. Sie lieben Streiche und damit verbundenes Unheil. Goblins verstehen sich in Sachen Sabotage und finden es aüßerst witzig, anderen einen Streich zu spielen, indem sie Gerä̈tschaften anipulieren. Das Geschenk eines Goblins nimmt man nicht an. Erstens sind Goblins geizig und machen keine Geschenke, zweitens lieben Goblins Scherze, also kann man davon ausgehen, dass sobald man das Geschenk öffnet, einem das Ding um die Ohren fliegt, man im Zweifelsfall schwer verwundet wird und zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen lachenden Goblin neben sich stehen hat. *Ein Goblin stellt sich selbst an die erste Stelle, einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gemeinschaft wie zum Beispiel bei den Tauren wird man nur schwer finden. Die Goblin-Gesellschaft Hierarchie Die Goblin-Gesellschaft ist bei weitem nicht so chaotisch, wie man vielleicht annehmen mag. Genauer gesagt unterliegt sie einer strikten Hierarchie: *Handelsprinz (Trade Prince): Es gibt (mehr oder weniger) fünf Handelsprinzen. Sie sind die sogenannten Herrscher der Goblinwelt und unterhalten jeweils ihre eigene Armee (oder mehrere Armeen) und besitzen Ländereien in Azeroth. Gemeinsam kontrollieren sie die sogenannte Handelskoalition (Trade Coalition). *Mogul: Mogule sind die (rechten) Hände der Handelsprinzen. Sie sind sowohl männliche als auch weibliche Großunternehmer in verschiedenen Geschäftsfeldern und Industriezweigen, wie zum Beispiel Abholzung, Bohrung, Bergbau, etc. und besitzen Unternehmungen, Firmen und Betriebe auf ganz Azeroth. Mogul Razdunk, Leiter der Venture Trading Company, wäre ein bekanntes Beispiel. *Baron: Jeder Landbesitz eines Handelsprinzen wird von einem Baron verwaltet. Er dient quasi als Magistrat. Jeder WoW-Spieler sollte früher oder später Baron Revilgaz in Booty Bay über den Weg laufen, der hier mit seinen “Blackwater Raiders” das Sagen hat. *Sklaventreiber: Sklaventreiber sind reiche “Kaufleute” oder “Händler”, die den Sklavenmarkt auf Kezan betreiben oder Sklaven besitzen. Die Handelsprinzen dulden den Sklavenhandel, allerdings wird kaum ein Wort darüber verloren. Goblins wollen schließlich keine potentiellen Kunden beleidigen, die für diesen sowohl höchst lukrativen, wie auch äußerst kontroversen “Geschäftszweig” nichts übrig haben. *Goblinkapitäne und Admirale: Goblinkapitäne führen teilweise nicht nur ein einzelnes Schiff, einige leiten sogar eine ganze Handelsschiffsflotte im Auftrag ihres Handelsprinzen. Einige Kapitäne besitzen ihr eigenes Handelsschiff, sie müssen natü̈rlich auch ihre Steuern an die Handelsprinzen zahlen. Ein Admiral hat die Befehlsgewalt über mehrere Handelsschiffsflotten. *Händler und Kaufleute: Händler und Kaufleute sind mehr oder weniger die Mittelschicht der Goblingesellschaft. Einige sind wohlhabend, andere hingegen sind bettelarm. Händler bereisen die bekannte Welt, wohingegen Kaufleute für ihren Mogul und/oder Baron Geschätsstellen eröffnen. Läden werden häufig von ganzen Familien betrieben. Das Familienoberhaupt kümmert sich um dem Verkauf und die Kundschaft, der Rest meistens um die Warenbeschaffung. *Zivilisten und Arbeiter: Einfache Zivilisten und Arbeiter stellen die Unterschicht der Goblingesellschaft dar und sind meistens nicht wirklich viel mehr als Sklaven. Sie arbeiten lang und für wenig Gold. *Sklaven: Sklaven haben keine Rechte und werden für die härtesten körperlichen Arbeiten herangezogen. Organisationen The Alchemists’ Union: *Der Alchemistenverband beschäftigt sich mit Alchemie, Kreuzungszüchtung und Wissenschaft im Allgemeinen. Die Alchemisten sind für die Erschaffung der Hobgoblins verantwortlich. Ihr Leiter ist “Head Alchemist Gigglefont”. Es mag für den einen oder anderen neu sein, aber Goblins sind in Sachen Alchemie höchst begabt und eine Institution, wenn man so will. Keine Rasse bis auf die Verlassenen hat die Extreme innerhalb der Alchemie so ausgelotet, wie die Goblins. Was sind also Hobgoblins? Hobgoblins haben erstmal keine grüne, sondern violette bis lila Haut, sind nicht so schlau und gerissen wie Goblins, sondern sehr sehr einfach gestrickt – Das heißt: Dumm. Sehr Dumm. – und sind nicht schmächtig, sondern muskulöse, gewaltätige Kampfmaschinen. Achja, sie sind eigens zum Schutz und für harte, körperliche Arbeiten mit Hilfe der Alchemie gezüchtete Bastarde. Einen Hobgoblin trifft man nur äußerst selten außerhalb von Kezan. Sie werden im Allgemeinen auch keine drei Jahre alt. The Tinker’s Union: *Der Tüftlerverband beschäftigt sich mit der Konstruktion von Gizmos, Waffen und mechanischen Ungeheuerlichkeiten. Direktor Tek’zik Riddlefox ist der Leiter. The Trade Coalition: *Die Handelskoalition wird von Undermines Handelsprinzen geleitet. Sie kontrolliert einen Großteil des Handels auf ganz Azeroth. Trade Fleets: *Die Handelsflotten sind die wahre Macht der Handelsprinzen. Sowohl Kriegs-, als auch Handelsschiffe werden zu den Flotten gezählt. Vizeadmiral Grezzlik überwacht alle Handelsflotten. The Venture (Trading) Company: *Die berüchtigste aller Goblinorganisationen, die Venture Company, betreibt auf ganz Azeroth Raubbau um an die benötigten natürlichen Ressourcen zu kommen. Mogul Razdunk ist der Boss der Venture Company. Städte, Siedlungen und Goblin Shops Kezan... das Herz der Goblinwelt liegt auf Kezan, hier befinden sich drei wichtige Goblinstädte bzw. Häfen, die meiner Meinung nach erwähnenswert sind. (Was davon im Laufe von Cataclysm übrig blieb, ist eine andere Sache. – Anm. d. Verf.) *Undermine (Ca. 20.000 Einwohner) - Kezans größte Stadt und die Goblinhauptstadt ist Undermine. Sie befindet sich unter Kezan, schließlich war Undermine früher lediglich ein weit verzweigtes Höhlensystem. Die für einen Nichtgoblin chaotische Bauweise ist äußerst verwirrend und gefährlich, immerhin befinden sich hier die Stützpunkte des Tüftler- und des Alchemistenverbandes, Explosionen inklusive. Die Handelsprinzen haben hier ihre Paläste und eine Myriade von unterschiedlichen Händlern, Unternehmern und Erfindern preisen ihre Waren an. *Bilgewater Port (Ca. 14.000 Einwohner) - Kezans wichtigster Hafen liegt im Nordwesten Kezans und ist DER Hafen in der Südsee. Bilgewater Port ist direkt durch ein Tunnelsystem mit Undermine verbunden. Die Verladearbeiten und der Handel im Allgemeinen laufen Rund um die Uhr. Wie es fü̈r einen Welthafen üblich ist, trifft man hier nicht nur Goblins, sondern alle erdenklichen Rassen, die Handel treiben und ihre Waren verschiffen wollen. Das Bilgewater Cartel hat hier die Aufsicht. *Edj (Ca. 4.000 Einwohner) - Die Hafenstadt Edj ist der kleine Cousin von Bilgewater Port und liegt im Nordosten Kezans. Edj wird von den “Blackwater Raiders” kontrolliert, Baron Revilgaz hat auch hier seine Finger im Spiel, schließlich ist er der Anführer der Piraten. Die Handelskoalition hat wenig Einfluss auf die “Blackwater Raiders” und jegliche Art von... exotischem Handel wird hier abgewickelt, also jeglicher Handel, von dem die Handelskoalition besser nichts wissen sollte. Zum Beispiel politische Gefangene oder magische Ware. Kalimdor *Everlook (Ca. 3.000 Einwohner) - Everlook ist die einzige Goblinsiedlung im Norden Kalimdors und dient als Hauptbasis fü̈r Thorium- und Arkanitabbau. Außerdem dient es als Handelsknoten zwischen Horde und Allianz, die Goblins sorgen schon für den nötigen Frieden innerhalb der Stadt. *Ratchet (Ca. 9.000 Einwohner) - Jeder World of Warcraft-Spieler kommt hier früher oder später einmal an, Ratchet, der Handelshafen im Brachland, stellt eine wichtige Verbindung zwischen Kalimdor und den Östlichen Königreichen nach Booty Bay dar. Gazlowe hat hier im Namen der Handelsprinzen das Sagen, obwohl er effektiv relativ freie Hand hat. *Windshear Crag (Ca. 2.000 “Einwohner”) - In der Scherwindklippe hat Venture Co. ein gewaltiges Operationsgebiet Früher ein Wald, heute eine größtenteils abgeholzte, dreckige, mit Maschinen übersäte Klippe. *Gadgetzan (Ca. 1.500 Einwohner) - Gadgetzan ist eine Goblinsiedlung im unwirtlichen Tanaris. Die Siedlung besteht größtenteils aus Metall, man findet hier vor allem Schmieden und Gerätschaften um Metall zu schneiden und zu formen. Die Goblins versuchen in Tanaris mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, wenn man sich die Banditenüberfälle vor Augen führt. *Steamwheedle Port (Ca. 500 Einwohner) - Ein sehr kleiner Hafen. Goblins betreiben hier Maschinen um Salzwasser in Trinkwasser umzuwandeln, allerdings kaum erfolgreich.Südseepiraten sind hier eine Bedrohung. *The Mirage Raceway (Ca. 1.000 “Einwohner”) - Jeder Ingenieur sollte von der Illusionenrennbahn gehört haben! Leider überschwemmt. *Zu der Festung in Azarha kann ich keine Informationen geben. Tut mir Leid. Die Östlichen Königreiche *Booty Bay (Ca. 1.000 Einwohner) - Die Heimatbasis der “Blackwater Raiders” und ihres Bosses, Baron Revilgaz, der den Laden quasi schmeißt.Ein kleiner, aber nicht zu unterschätzender Hafen mit dem üblichen Piratenabschaum. Erzfeinde der Blutsegler. Goblin Shops *Goblin Shops findet man an den unmöglichsten Stellen in Azeroth, theoretisch überall. Duskwood, mitten im Nirgendwo? – Kein Problem für einen Goblin! Geißelverseuchte Gebiete? Wen interessiert’s, schließlich gibt es Wachpersonal. Außerdem findet sich schon Kundschaft, die auf der Durchreise ist und über den Ladentisch gezogen werden kann. Einige Shopbesitzer sind unabhängig, wohingegen viele inzwischen der Venture Co. Angehören. Neutrale Position vs. Armeen und Kriegsführung Goblins, genauer gesagt die Handelsprinzen, unterhalten ganze Armeen. Der eine oder andere fragt sich eventuell warum, wenn Goblins doch eine neutrale Position vertreten (die meisten).Man muss sich folgendes vor Augen führen: Es gibt nur einen Weg Handelsprinz zu werden und diese Position auch zu halten. Man muss der fieseste, gerissenste und skrupelloseste Mistkerl sein, den die Goblingesellschaft hervor- gebracht hat. Und man benötigt eine große Armee, um seinen Willen auch durchzusetzen. Goblins betreiben Handel in allen bekannten und weniger bekannten Gebieten Azeroths und müssen ihre Handelsschiffe, Karawanen und Handelsstädte entsprechend schützen. Vor allem das Leben im Südmeer ist alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken und nicht jede Spezies kommt mit den Goblins und ihrer neutralen Position klar. Es ist keine große Überraschung, dass Goblins im Gefecht eine große Bandbreite an technischen Kriegsgerätschaften benutzen. Trotz ihrer scheinbar chaotisch-unorganisierten Natur sind Goblins ausgezeichnete Taktiker und wissen durchaus die Schlachtfelder zu dominieren. (“Despite appearances, goblins maintain rigid procedures and formations for battle. They only look disorganized. Goblins are intelligent, and they use their brains in battle. Confuse the enemy, and the enemy leaves blindspots. Slip in between the cracks and break the forces open from the inside. Many battles during the Second War were lost when Alliance forces underestimated goblin tactics.”) Goblins vs. Gnome Sowohl Goblins als auch Gnome sind Technikfreaks, jedoch haben beide Rassen eine unter- schiedliche Auffassung, was Technik und ihre Verwendung betrifft. Die andere Meinung wird hier nicht akzeptiert oder sogar ganz einfach als falsch hingestellt, das heißt: Goblins beschuldigen Gnome, Gnome beschuldigen Goblins, und beide Rassen versuchen in Form von Erfindungen ihre Argumente zu unterstreichen. Goblins waren einst die Erfinder schlechthin, sind es aber nicht mehr. Ihre Erfindungen sind in erster Linie instabil, boshaft und auf Zerstörung aus. Sie sind meistens spontan, haben oft andere Auswirkungen als geplant, unausgereift... Kurz: Instabil und mit dem Hintergedanken gefertigt, möglichst viel Gold zu machen. Gnome hingegen sind eher die genialen Erfinder, planen ihre Erfindungen genau, machen akribische Vorarbeit in Form von ausgereiften Blaupausen, minimieren Fehlerquellen etc... („Both sides scoff at the other as taking the “wrong” attitude towards enginee- ring. Goblins laugh at the way gnomes spend far more time and money on a project than theyll ever hope to recoup, while the gnomes shake their heads at the way goblins are always blowing themselves and their laboratories to pieces. Still, both sides have their advantages and disadvantages, so neither can be said to be the right way to do things. Some tinkers choose to study the ways of gnomish or goblin engineering in more detail, becoming specialists in that races way of thinking and designing technological items.”) Goblins lachen über die Gnome, weil sie viel zu viel Zeit und vor allem Gold in ihre Erfindungen stecken, Gold, das sie mit ihren Erfindungen nie wieder reinholen können. Gnome schütteln nur den Kopf, wenn sich ein Gobliningenieur mal wieder in seinem Labor in die Luft gejagt hat, weil sein Experiment “nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielt hat”. Genau diese Rivalität wird ganz offen auf der schimmernden Ebene zur Schau gestellt. Auf der ehmaligen Illusionenrennbahn veranstalteten Goblins und Gnome Rennen mit den neuesten Rennmaschinen, die beide Rassen zu bieten haben. Nicht jeder Goblin verfolgt den Weg des Gobliningenieurs und nicht jeder Gnom den des Gnomingenieurs. Ab und zu trifft man auch Gnome, die sich der Gobliningenieurskunst verschrieben haben und andersherum. Quelle * Autor: Mílor * Todeswache/Zirkel des Cenarius-Wikia: Goblins (Autor: Mílor): http://todeswache.wikia.com/wiki/Goblins Deathwing Warcraft - War of the Ancients Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game(World of Warcraft), Seite 114 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 114 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 114 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft,) Seite 114/115, 17 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft,) Seite 114/115, 179 Horde Player's Guide: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 19 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 43 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 42 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 11 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 43 Magic and Mayhem: The Roleplaying Game (Warcraft), Seite 162 ff. More Magic & Mayhem: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft) Seite 164 ff World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 173,174 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 131 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 43 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 177 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 116f Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 116 World of Warcraft, The Roleplaying Game (Corebook), Seite 177 Dark Factions: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 116,117 Lands of Mystery: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 25, 26; 29, etc. pp. Lands of Conflict: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 56 Lands of Conflict: The Roleplaying Game (World of Warcraft), Seite 28f PDF-Datei * Goblins - Grün, geizig, genial! Kategorie:Volk: Goblins Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Guide